Temporary Romance
by candycity
Summary: [Dramione] It was all because of that damnned crystal ball. She'd always hated Divination, anyway. Written for misswhiteblack's 'Well this is a S t r a n g e Challenge' on the HPFC Forum.


_Written for misswhiteblack's 'Well this is a S t r a n g e Challenge' on the HPFC Forum._

**Pairing**: DracoHermione  
**Scenario**: Over A Crystal Ball

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling owns all.

* * *

"No," Hermione says resolutely. McGonagall's eyes narrow.

"I did not give you an option, Miss Granger," sher says icily. "This is a mandatory project. I myself am not – _adept_ – at Divination, but the Headmaster insists that all fifth-years participate in this project, in order to develop your understanding of prophecies, seeing the future – the like – so that we may understand the prophecy of The Boy Who Lived. The fact that you are acquainted with him does not give you reason to skip this project, and whoever does not complete the assignment -" McGonagall glares at the student threateningly, "-will receive naught for the project, which means that a considerable amount of marks will be deducted from your Defense Against The Dark Arts results. Yes, Miss Granger, this IS under the category or DADA." She pauses. "And your partner will be Draco Malfoy."

There's momentary silence, before it is shattered by loud protests – namely by two individuals, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. There's a "This is completely unfair, Professor. Why should I have to work together with that arrogant, egotistical jerk?" from the former, and a "Wait till my father hears about this!" from the latter. What they don't seem to notice is that everyone else, including Harry and Ron, are forbearing snickers, and Minerva McGonagall's lips are in a thin line.

"ENOUGH!" she yells over the complaints, and the room falls back into silence. "There will be no complaints. You will do as you are told, or face the consequences." With that, she starts to read out the names of the other students and their partners. "Parvati Patil and Ron Weasley. And finally, Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson," she calls out. She waves her wand, and pieces of parchment appear in front of every person. "These worksheets contain all the information you need." She waves her wand again. Crystal balls appear in front of every pair. "Professor Trelawny insists that you use crystal balls to complete the assignment. A lecture wil be held on the eighteenth, to clarify any of your doubts on the topic of Seers and prophecies. Any questions?"

Silence. "Class dismissed." There's a rustling of paper and a dragging of chairs. Draco saunters over to Hermione, an evident scowl on his face. "I don't like this any more than you do, Granger," he says loudly, "but my father would slaughter me if I failed DADA, so we'd better get to work."

Hermione tosses her hair. "Whatever," she practically growls, and pulls up a chair, setting the crystal ball a little too hard on the table, causing it to smash into pieces. Smirking, Draco waves his wand in an almost lazy fashion, muttering, "_Reparo_." "Careful, Granger," he drawls, "we wouldn't want to damage school property, would we?" Hermione glares at him but remains silent.

"We're supposed to look into the crystal ball and examine the movement of the white precitipate," Hermione says, her voice sounding unnaturally loud. She blushes and clears her throat. Both the students leans forward instinctively to get a closer look at the crystal ball, causing their foreheads to collide with each other.

"OW!" they exclaim simultaneously. Draco glares at Hermione. "Watch it, Granger!" he yells. Hermione scowls. "You watch it!" she counters.

They lean forward again. "Move over, Granger!" Draco complains. "I can't see – OW!" His wrist had banged against the table while he was trying to look. Hermione snickers loudly – and then her ankle hits the table leg.

She swears loudly. Draco laughs out loud, and she punches his shoulder, causing him to cry out.

"Quit it, idiot!" he yells, clutching the table, only to accidentally kick the leg of Hermione's chair, making it rock dangerously. "Stop it!" she cries, trying to steady the chair - and promptly bashes her elbow against the corner of the table. "Dammit, this bloody table is way too small!" She points her wand at the table. "_Engorgio_."

The table expands rapidly, hitting Draco in the stomach and knocking over his chair. "Damn it!" he screams. "_Reducio_!" he yells, waving the wand frantically at the table. The table starts to reduce in size at top speed, causing both of their chairs, which had previously been leaning backwards due to the expanding table, starts to rock forwards, perilously close to tipping over and crashing to the floor.

Then both of them slip off their chairs and collide headfirst under the table. And, much to their surprise, their lips meet – and neither pulls away. They stay in that position for a few seconds, before breaking apart and staring at each other in shock. And then Hermione notices that in between both of them, the crystal ball sits innocently.

They'd been kissing over the very object that had caused all that mayhem. Hermione grabs the crystal ball, and is about to fling it at the nearest wall, when Draco snatches it from her grip and pulls her towards him, kissing her roughly. They stay in that position for rather a long time.

Then they break apart, and Hermione stands up, dusting her robes in an attempt trying to regain the little dignity she still has. He copies her movements, and the silence between them is awkward. Their eyes meet, silently agreeing on something - to _never _tell anyone about this, before they turn in opposite directions and stalk towards the doors that were (coveniently) situated on opposite walls of the room.

"That never happened," Hermione says loudly. "What happened?" Draco returns, and they both leave the room in complete silence, everything looking as though nothing had ever happened.

At least, except for a misshapen table, two chairs that were lying on the ground, one of them with a cracked leg, and a mysteriously pristine crystal ball, sitting innocently under the table.


End file.
